1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to an input module and an electronic device have the same, and more particularly, to a keyboard module and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Since notebook computers have same functions as general desktop computers, and are designed to reduce in size and weight for being easy to carry by users, the notebook computers have become an indispensable carry-on tool for some users. As prices of the notebook computers continue to decline, some users even replace the desktop computers with the notebook computers.
In response to a thin and light trending of portable electronic device, many notebook computers are designed to have smaller thicknesses, for instance, the Ultrabooks. However, reductions in the thicknesses of the notebook computers also directly limit pressing strokes of keyboard modules thereof. For example, a pressing stroke of keys of general desktop computers is about 3.5 mm to 4.0 mm, and this pressing stroke may enable the users to type in a more smooth and comfortable manner; and in some Ultrabooks, a pressing stroke of the keys is limited to only 1.5 mm to 2.0 mm due to the reduction in the thicknesses of the bodies, and such a smaller pressing stroke may easily enable the users to type in a less smooth manner and have fatigue, thus increasing a rate of typing error.